Ron's True Love
by MadQuinn13
Summary: With a sick Hugo and a sore Rose. Ron's true feeling come out. How can Hermione stay sane with a family like this.  Pure laughs.


Ron loved his family he did. He was very protective of his daughter and would give her the world if Hermione didn't yell at him for spoiling her. When Hugo was born Rose was only two and loathed the baby, she missed the attention and how Mommy could pick her up because of the baby and how she would wake up in the middle of the night because he was crying and that made Daddy grumpy which didn't help with Mom's mood and Rose just wanted to get rid of him. So when day when Hugo was napping Rose snuck in his room, which use to be hers but no she had to move for the baby. She wanted him gone. Now only Ron knew what happened when Rose was in there and it scared him to think about it, that his two year daughter had somehow made a pillow float and then slam down on his son's head and stay there, Ron had to use his wand to save the poor boy. Of course he didn't think Rose meant to do it, she was two, when she threw a tantrum she made the room shake, he wouldn't miss that when she got her magic uncontrolled or when she stopped making it pour in the living room because she no one way paying her any attention.

Molly said that Ron was the same way when Ginny was born, so Ron felt he was to blame, though he never almost killed Ginny. So when Rose came back from the hospital after getting some tests done and she was pouting and clearly still upset but Hugo was still sick with the flew and was blowing chunks every few minuets Hermione had to of course make sure Hugo was okay first, so Ron knowing that Rose was his girl pulled her up on his lap as they watched tv as he ate his chocolate frogs.

The four year old had her two small first gripping her dad's shirt listening to the announcer talk about the Chudley Cannons, she hated heights so she would never see them play with Ron live but they watched them on tv every game.

"Rosie look see how he dodged the bludger and still scored, that is true technique, you can't learn that." Ron had his mouth full of chocolate and was done to one frog. He went to grab it only to meet another hand. Ron turned his head, seemed his daughter wanted it too.

"Rosie..." Ron knew this was going to be hard he didn't know his wife was just in the doorframe watching, he told her a few times he would rather give up sex then his chocolate, which didn't surprise her at all.

"Daddy.." Her voice still had the hint of tears and sadness that her face showed.

"Sweetie, you can't eat this or you'll get really sick, any chocolate at all see sweetie some people, like you can't eat certain foods because you're allergic, if you do you'll get really sick and if you don't get help right away might even die." Ron carefully took the frog from his daughter and sighed. She looked scared at the thought and even glared at the frog.

After a half hour Rose was asleep and Ron tucked her in her bed only to have Hermione give him a look.

"Allergic to chocolate?" Hermione shook her head, her daughter might actually have been, and eventually scared from eating any sweets for the rest of her life because her Dad told her it could kill her.

"'Mione you know how I feel about my frogs."

"I do, but next times just give it to her, you can get more." She rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure if it came down to Ron saving the last chocolate frog ever or herself. She tried not to think about it.

"But the stores are closed..."

"Ron let your daughter have the last frog now and then, one day she will think you like them better than her."

"Well some days I do, they don't bite, talk back or ignore me, they listen!"

"They're bloody chocolate! You eat them that's it! And lately you've been eating too many!" She couldn't help but notice the gut that kept growing even now it was peaking out of his shirt.

"That's it! You're jealous aren't you, you're jealous of the frogs?" Ron was narrowing his eyes, how dare she try to come between him and his frogs.

Hermione knew where this was leading and she was far too tired to fight with him. Instead she went off to their room muttering what sounded like to Ron should've married Victor.


End file.
